k_project_fanfic_colorful_and_dead_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kouta Fujishima
Kouta Fusjishima is a member of the Colorful clan. Appearance Kouta holds a similar appearance to his younger brother, Kosuke. He has short garnet hair that is either kept spiked or down and shaggy. Like his brother, Kouta has a widow's peak. He wears a black t-shirt with a brown fur hooded coat, a silver bracelet on his left wrist, dark pants and brown boots. And an amber necklace around his neck. His insignia is located on his right shoulder. Personality Kouta appears to be blunt and lazy as he gets tired of kill dead clansmen too often. But he does have a soft side as he greets his clan kindly and treats them as his family. History Kouta left Shizume City at the age of 17 in search of work to help his family out, without their knowledge. Leaving his parents and younger brother behind. During that time, he joins the colorful clan months before the death of two other clansmen. Mentioned by his mother, Kouta had visited them when Kosuke wasn't home and had frequently sent money to them. Story In chapter 21, he was only mentioned at Leo on the Dead clan's hit list as 12-16 with three other colorful clansmen. Kouta wasn't mentioned against until chapter 60 during the three clans meeting with Hattori Ayu, Eva, and Haruto Yin. Kouta is physical introduce in chapter 64, riding a train to Shizume City to visit his family and clan. However, after leaving the train station, he is told to take care of some hot spots appearing dead clansmen. During chapter 65, Kouta had left the home of his parent before his younger brother, Kosuke came and headed to Time Treasure to attend Christmas with his clan. On the morning of Christmas, Kouta had been sleeping peacefully until being woken by the two youngest clansmen, Ukina and Inga, telling him to get up on Ayu's orders. Powers & Abilities Orange aura- Kouta's aura is seen burning away black blood from his body and create platforms suspended in mid-air. He mentions that he can't hold such ability for an extended amount of time. Japanese Talismans: Kouta is able to use Japanese Talismans to create glamours or duplicates of anyone. Even use it as a shield. *Duplication- Kouta is capable of creating a fake body that could look like anyone. *Glamours- He's able to make himself and others either disappear or look like someone else. *Fear Belongings Dagger- Kouta is shown killing dead clansmen with it. Amber Necklace- Used for communication it is seen hanging around Kouta's neck at all times. 'Japanese Talismans-' A method of channeling his aura. Hikko - Kouta's pet cat that acts as his familiar. He is able to call for or activate his transformation into a full-sized lion. Trivia *Kouta is the only Oc that is related to an actual character of the K franchise. *At first creation of his character was going to be a barely seen side character that acted as a messenger. Category:Male Category:Clansmen Category:Alive Category:Colorful Clan Category:Human